Welcome Home
by CaHei
Summary: Ella odiaba la guerra. Así de simple era. La odiaba porque hacía que familias sufrieran, se rompieran y sociedades enteras murieran. / Aquellos miedos salieron a la luz cuando a su novio lo habían llamado para realizar el servicio militar / -Volveré enana, luché por ti hasta que logré conquistarte, ahora no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- la besó sellando la promesa.-Solo espérame-


Holaa! Aquí llego con un nuevo fic. Será cortito, a lo más durará dos capítulos más; y esta totalmente inspirado en una vivencia personal (quizás solo el 20% es real y el resto es dramatización e.e)

Declaro que los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios! Yo solo los utilizo para diversión sin fines de lucro :)

Aclaraciones:  
-**blabla**\- diálogos  
-_blabla_\- cartas 

* * *

Welcome Home

~La partida~ 

Ella odiaba la guerra. Así de simple era. La odiaba porque hacía que familias sufrieran, se rompieran, sociedades enteras murieran; y a pesar de lo que muchos opinen, nadie gana.  
Todos tienen bajas, todos sufren, y con eso nada puede llamarse victoria.

Aquel pensamiento la acompañó toda su vida, desde que su padre se enlistó en el ejército para una guerra al otro lado del continente, y jamás volvió. Apenas tenía 8 años y aún el día de hoy recordaba a la perfección el rostro de su padre diciendo que no se preocupara, que regresaría.

Ya habían pasado más de 13 años, creció, se enamoró, le rompieron el corazón, y volvió a enamorarse. Simplemente estaba viviendo la vida adolescente.  
Pero nuevamente, aquellos miedos salieron a la luz cuando a su novio, de ya más de 2 años, lo habían llamado para realizar el servicio militar.

A Gajeel le costó días hacerle entender que no iría a ninguna guerra, solo iría a entrenarse por un año, podría verla fin de semana por medio, tendría vacaciones, y después de que el tiempo pase, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella sabía en su interior que estaba siendo ridícula, claro que no iría a la guerra. Pero varias noches antes de la partida de su moreno, tuvo nuevamente las pesadillas que la atormentaron en su niñez.  
El despertaba con los gritos de su peliazul, la despertaba como podía, la tranquilizaba y se quedaba mimándola hasta que ella lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ella lo amaba. Oh, claro que lo amaba. Él era el hombre más importante de toda su vida, y esa era la única razón que le impedía aceptar aquella realidad.  
Pero debía hacerlo, la decisión no era de ninguno, solo debían aceptarla y así terminaría mucho más rápido. Intentó repetirse eso en su mente todos los días hasta que lo inevitable llegó.

Verlo con ese uniforme era raro, casi no parecía él. Tan ordenado, y aunque su cabello largo le hacía conservar parte de su esencia, sabía que se lo harían desaparecer a penas entrara a las instalaciones. Aquello le dejaba un sentimiento de angustia.

Caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano. Levy apenas hablaba, Gajeel iba sumido en sus pensamientos, nervioso y triste. Para él esto también había sido una mala noticia. Se iría un año lejos de ella; lejos de la mujer de su vida, mujer a la que tanto le había costado conquistar, pero que ahora era completamente suya. Mujer que ahora a su lado, le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
Llegaron a su destino, donde cuatro personas más los estaban esperando. Gajeel medio sonrió al ver a sus dos mejores amigos tan ordenados y pulcros como él. Aquello era sumamente extraño.  
El primero en fijarse en ellos fue Natsu, que los saludó con una gran sonrisa. Aquel chico fue el primero en aceptarlo como amigo y defenderlo como tal al entrar a la universidad. Y de ahí para adelante todo se hizo más fácil, conoció a la novia de él, la misma que ahora se encontraba conversando alegremente. Ella le había presentado a su pequeño camarón, y desde entonces su vida se volcó patas arriba.

Borró aquel pensamiento de su cabeza cuando Grey, aquel otro amigo que se encontraba igual que él, les señaló que ya los estaban llamando para embarcar. Juvia, la "mejor amiga" del mencionado lloraba en silencio junto a él, le tomó la mano tímidamente mirando el suelo. Grey le sonrió de vuelta y se la llevó un poco más aparte, Natsu hizo lo mismo con su novia y los seis se dedicaron las últimas palabras de despedida.  
Gajeel miraba con serenidad a su novia, que no dejaba de sollozar. La besó. En la nariz, ambos ojos, la frente, los labios, las lágrimas. Ella soltaba pequeños suspiros lastimeros y lo abrazó como nunca. Oyeron que por altavoz hacían el último llamado para su vuelo. Ambos se miraron y se declararon su amor por última vez; pero él agregó unas palabras que le dieron fuerza a Levy para aguantar todo lo que se venía.  
-**Volveré enana**\- Pegó su frente a la de ella mientras seguía susurrando -**luché por ti hasta que logré conquistarte, ahora no dejaré irte tan fácilmente**\- la beso nuevamente –**Solo espera a que todo termine**\- La peli azul asintió e intentó sonreírle, debía ser fuerte, porque él lo estaba siendo por los dos y eso no era justo.

Las tres chicas vieron como ellos se alejaban en silencio, cada uno acarreando su enorme bolso sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacían, todo sería mucho más duro y doloroso. Ellas entendieron, y también dieron media vuelta para marcharse.

Las chicas intentaron distraerse entre sí, salían a comer, de compras, al cine, a fiestas, estudiaban juntas, etc. En la universidad se notaba la ausencia de los tres, pero ellas intentaban no dejarse aplastar por ello llevando su rutina como pudieron. Lucy, la chica rubia, era la que más motivaba a sus amigas invitándolas a ver películas a su casa/mansión, organizando salidas con más amigos, ayudándolas a estudiar, y a la vez pidiendo ayudas en sus áreas débiles. Puesto que como las tres estudiaban cosas distintas, entre ellas podían apoyarse en sus debilidades.  
Juvia Loxar estudiaba medicina, y ya en su segundo año de carrera era una de las mejores de su generación. Fue de ahí donde conoció a Grey, quien fue ayudante en uno de sus ramos, se hicieron amigos y rápidamente la chica se fue enamorando secretamente de él. Por su parte, Grey Fullbuster también estudiaba medicina pero le superaba por dos años a la anteriormente mencionada.  
Por otro lado, Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden estudiaban licenciatura en literatura; Lucy llevaba ya un año de novia con Natsu, se habían conocido desde el instituto junto con Grey. Los tres eran grandes amigos, junto con Erza, una vecina de Lucy que estudia en otra universidad Licenciatura en Deporte. Su sueño era formar su propio equipo de rugby y llevarlos a la cima. La había visto pocas veces, pero a pesar de su carácter del terror, le parecía una persona agradable.

Natsu Dragneel en cambio, estudiaba para ser un gran ingeniero algún día. Estudiaba Ingeniería en Metalurgia*(1) al igual que Gajeel. Natsu con 22 años ya iba cursando su cuarto año; se hizo amigo de Gajeel casi de inmediato cuando este fue transferido desde a mitades del primer año. Ambos iban codo a codo con sus ramos y competían diariamente por ser mejor que el otro. Si se ve del lado positivo, eso les ha permitido no torcer el brazo frente a las dificultades de la universidad.

En el receso del almuerzo, las tres chicas conversaban sobre sus clases, acompañadas de más de sus compañeros; entre ellos, una pequeña que estudiaba medicina junto a Juvia. Tenía 17 y había entrado a la universidad adelantada debido a su increíble potencial y habilidad con el tema. Su nombre era Wendy y rápidamente había simpatizado con el grupo. Por otro lado, también se encontraba la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Mirajane y sus dos hermanos menores. Se habían conocido por circunstancias "graciosas" gracias a Natsu y compañía varonil. A Lucy le da dolor de cabeza solo recordarlo.  
Lissana, quien era la secretaria y Elfman, quien era el tesorero, hablaban animadamente comentándole a los demás que habían atrapado a unos chicos fumando hierva en uno de los camerinos, y que Laxus, el presidente, les había echado la bronca de sus vidas.

Y así fue como la vida universitaria de estas chicas intentaba transcurrir con normalidad. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, impedía que Levy gritara por las noches gracias a sus pesadillas. Que ahora la imagen de su padre se mezclaba de forma aterradora con la de Gajeel. Las pastillas que le recomendó su doctor solo lo hacían peor, lo único que hacían era dificultar su despertar de las pesadillas.

Levy, a pesar de no tener curvas sensacionales, como las tenían la mayoría de sus amigas, era una chica bastante deseada entre los hombres. Quienes aprovechando que su aterrador novio se había ido por un año intentaban ligar con ella. Sus amigas los espantaban (y los de ellas mismas también) sabiendo que su amiga peli azul era demasiado amable con sus rechazos, y eran de fácil malinterpretación.  
Pero Levy sabía que ellos perdían su tiempo, que su corazón y sus pensamientos correspondían solo a él. Le alegraba la existencia verlo fin de semana por medio, intentaban aprovechar lo máximo posible, pero siempre era tortuoso volver a despedirse por dos semanas más.

Los meses pasaron; Gajeel repartió sus vacaciones entre el cumpleaños de Levy y navidad. Cuando solo quedaba un mes para verse, el moreno le envió por carta algo que a Levy le hizo caer de rodillas.

"_Enana;_

_¿Cómo estás? Debo contarte algo importante, y ruego que me perdones. Hay un imbécil aquí que se la ha agarrado con Nasu, y sin que los superiores se enteraran, junto con un grupo, lo emboscaron y lo atacaron de noche.  
Con lo cabezota que es ese, no quiso decir a sus superiores lo que había sucedido; por lo que junto a Grey, Sting y Rogue [ya sabes, esos chicos que nos siguen a todos lados y se pegan como lapas; creo que te los he mencionado anteriormente] les dimos una paliza al gran estilo. Como deberás deducir, ellos si nos delataron y los cinco quedamos con detención.  
Eso quiere decir, camarón, que este mes que queda no podré salir del establecimiento ni recibir visitas.  
De verdad lo siento mucho, nunca quise que esto terminara así.  
Prometo compensarte cuando vuelva, e intentaré enviarte cartas todos los días.  
Solo aguanta un mes más. Por favor.  
Te amo_

_-G. Redfox_"

Las lágrimas de la chica caían amargas, pero de pronto sintió su teléfono sonar. Vio el nombre de quien la llamaba y sonrió de lado; seguramente su amiga estaba peor que ella. Contestó.  
Al otro lado de la línea Lucy lloraba desconsolada, pidiendo perdón por la tontería de Natsu y expresando una horrenda preocupación; puesto que en la carta de Natsu no especificaba bien cuánto daño le habían hecho. Rato después Juvia le manda un mensaje con contenido muy parecido a la conversación con Lucy. Suspiró y miró al cachorro poodle que su novio le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Se llamaba Cejitas, y era un motivo más para levantarse del suelo, guardar la carta con las demás y darse ánimos.

El mes paso lento y tortuoso, pero tuvo su recompensa cuando por fin, los chicos volvían a casa.

Levy no cabía en sí de felicidad, no se separó de Gajeel durante los siguientes días. No fue a la universidad y se dedicó a mimar y complacer a su pareja, simplemente lo había extrañado demasiado. Gajeel también se encontraba en su máxima gloria, ahora podría dormir sin preocuparse de que al día siguiente tendría que marcharse. Gajeel y sus amigos reanudaron sus estudios al inicio del curso siguiente.  
Y tal como él había prometido, todo volvió a la normalidad.

O al menos, por ahora. 

* * *

*(1): Carrera que estudia metales y minerales, el suelo donde estos existen, su método de extracción, purificación y sus usos diarios por la vida cotidiana [Si, estoy estudiando eso 3] 

¿Queeeeeeeee tal les pareció? Les confieso que estuve mucho rato intentando decidir que carreras colocarles a cada uno, me costó muchísimo!  
Les confieso que nació de un arrebato, y no me he podido la tentación de dejar de estudiar y escribirlo hasta las 3 de la mañana ;-;  
Cualquier comentario constructivo se los agradecería un montooooooooooon, que luego de dejar de publicar por más de dos años, la práctica se me fue por las cañerías y no recuerdo mucho como hacer bien las cosas D:  
No saben la sorpresa que me llevé al ver la página totalmente cambiada ;-; me costó un montón entender como era todo.  
Bueno no les doy más la lata x3 Solo decirles que subiré el segundo capítulo este fin de semana, y a los que siguen el otro fic de Gajeel y Levy (La extraña vida de un gato) También actualizaré este fin de semana.  
Saludos~


End file.
